


A bargain with a snake

by snakethebox



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: it can be taken as a ship but that's not what it is, not exactly a ship fic but yknow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakethebox/pseuds/snakethebox
Summary: A version of the Ryuki world where the rider battle didn't happen.Shinji finds himself suddenly without a home only to help a man who he knew nothing about. The longer Shinji stays with him, the more intrigued he becomes. His work leads to him begin to question about how dangerous the individual is.





	A bargain with a snake

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this was started at 3 AM so if phrasing is bad then that's why. You've been warned.

Shinji let out a sigh of immense frustration as he walked down the side walk, pushing his currently dead scooter. He lost a place to live, his scooter stopped working, and nearly lost his job, but at least he was able to save some personal belonging in his backpack. It would be considered lucky if he even managed to find an actual place to sleep for the next month or so. Today couldn't get any worse for the journalist, Kido Shinji. 

A loud ruckus coming from behind him. Shinji was curious and looked behind him to see what was going on only to realize the person was being chased. Thinking it was a group of angry delinquents chasing them, Shinji hid into the alley next to him living his bike in a some how not-suspicious position. 

"Quick, hide here!" He tried to shout as softly as he could to the person as they got close. 

The person quickly took notice of him and turned to the alley and hid by one of the trashcans. Shinji listened as people ran right past the alley. His eyes immediately darted over to the person he had helped. He could have sworn he had seen the man before, but he wasn't sure where. Whoever that was clearly did something serious to have that many people after him. 

Once they were completely gone, the man was already heading out of the alley. 

"Where are you going to go now?" Shinji asked the man.

"Anywhere, but here."

"Can I join you?"

"Do whatever you want to," the man said as he left. 

Despite asking, he was hesitant. The man seemed strange and mystery. It was even likely that they were dangerous, but regardless Shinji grabbed the handles of his scooter and followed after the man. It wasn't like he had anywhere else to go considering he now has no home. All he thought in the moment was following the stranger. 

 

It felt like forever until the two reached wherever the stranger was heading. It was just a small little place out in the middle of nowhere. It looked looked it was where the man had been hiding out at. There was a couch, table, and a small area for a fire. That seemed like enough for a home. Shinji put his bag down near the wall on the other side of the room and sat down on the ground. 

"I'm Kido Shinji, what about you?" 

The man ignored seemed to have ignored him as he was laying on the couch faced away from Shinji stares. Thinking the man ignored him, the journalist didn't press it and yet... 

"Asakura," the man responded with an almost irritated tone. 

Shinji remained silent, yet somewhat happy and just repeated the name over in his head to remember it. He really could have sworn he heard of this man somewhere before, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Why would he forget such a man? That was one thing he couldn't answer. 

The journalist looked around the area to get familiar with it. He had somewhat of a place to sleep now though it wasn't much. "Beggars can't be choosers," he murmured the himself as he took his jacket off. It felt like he would be living this kind of life for a long time. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad as it looked.


End file.
